OASIS
by growcheekatt
Summary: Gackt and Hyde spend an interesting day together
1. Chapter 1

Put in this section because there isnt one for gackt hyde or any other jrock hotties.

xD and developed almost directly from conversations i have with my friend Syuichi. it probably makes more sense if you understand that Syu and I have fallen under the dillusion that all Jrock hotties know eachother and reside in a secret organization bent on world domination by means of sexy and selling much swag to finance their army of hot guys  
.o mostly comprised of inside jokes but i hope thiers enough there to still be funny to other people.  
critique is VERY much appreciated.

It was a beautiful warm, spring day, birds chirped, the sun shone, and a gentle breeze wafted through the trees. Hyde pulled a cigarette from his pocket and put it to his lips, reaching out to open up his office window. There was an amazing, breathtaking view of the flower gardens far below from where he stood, and through them wandered about many hundreds of young sexy aspiring j-rockers. It was a lovely day to be a sexy man. And he could vouch for that firsthand. But then again, there weren't many days when it was inconvenient to be sexy were there? He reached up and leaned a hand against the window pane. Thinking to himself, no matter what happened, he wouldn't let it throw his day off. He had actually made plans. He had had a PV he needed to start filming, and afterwards a record signing, and he was supposed to take his son to the park today, had promised Megumi he would watch him, play with him, have a nice little father son day out. Because of his restricted schedule it was something that he didn't get to do often. But at the last minute all of his business partners had conference called him and told him it was critical that he be at the office ASAP, no exceptions. He had to cancel and postpone and got hell for it from Megumi, but in the end he had gotten there. He had to attend a meeting with his co-presidents today. Appearantly, there was some rival company in America trying to take over their domain. Something never before attempted by outsiders. But that would not ruin his day. He would make the most of every ounce of sunlight, lay on the beach, go out for ice cream, something like that. or maybe he would ruffle the feathers of his inferiors. That was usually fun too. Or he could just drive down the street of some obscure city with his windows down and watch as all the girls walking on the sidewalk next to him dropped whatever they were holding and screamed in their high pitched shrill voices. He might even ask one of them for directions and give her life meaning. Hee hee… nope, no one would ruin his fun today.

Or that's what he was telling himself until that walking ball of stress on legs strolled into the room and stood directly behind him. He hadn't said anything, and Hyde couldn't see him because he was facing the opposite direction, but he always knew when Gackt entered the room. Because his muscles always tensed up, and he would feel like saying "what now?" because he knew there would be no normal conversation with this man. And he would always have to be on his guard should the man decide to try and trick him into doing something insane. And he had a habit of grabbing Hyde in the most inappropriate places when he was least expecting it. And he had really quick reflexes. And he had really powerful hands. And not to mention really strong arms attached to those hands. And a really taught muscled chest that went along with that package… and a simply amazing tummy… and that flat sexy navel…

Okay maybe there was more than one reason Hyde's muscles tensed when Gackt entered the room. But that was all beside the point. Gackt stepped up beside him, looking down at the garden as well. Hyde looked up (damn his height) at Gackt. "Well Gacchan? Was there a reason you decided to GRACE me with your presence today?" Gackt stared at him, eyes hidden behind blue tinted sunglasses. God forbid he go a day without wearing shades. On top of that he had on a suit. As hot as it was, he was walking around in a long sleeve shirt with a jacket. Hyde got the sweats just looking at him. (Heh) He wondered if Gacchan had dressed that way just to get on his nerves.

"This is my office too, is it that strange that I'm here?" he noted, blinking.

"Well I was wondering if we were supposed to start that meeting any time soon…" Hyde said irkily.

"…"

"Gacchan?"

"Hai…"

"When are we having the conference?"

"Well…"

Hyde glared up (heh) at him. And Gackt glanced away for a quick second.

"ORAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Hyde nearly jumped out of his skin as a high pitched scream directly adjacent to his head nearly burst his eardrums. He whirled around to face…

The window?

Miyavi smiled at him sideways and leaned his head inside. "Hello Mr. Gackt! Hello Mr. Hyde!" he snickered, and swung the rest of the way inside, head first, landing sprawled out on his back on the floor. Hyde stared at him. Then looked out the window, then leaned almost all the way out the window just to be sure. Then looked back at Miyavi.

"Miyavi san…" Hyde said slowly.

"Yes?"

"You just came into my office through the window didn't you?"

"Yes… yes I did. How kind of you to notice."

"That's what I thought…" he muttered, and looked back out the window, out the 40th floor window, at the ground hundreds of feet below. Then thought it best he just didn't ask.

"Gacchan when is the conference." He stated lamely, his patience beginning to wear thin. The Gackt man looked at the (though small) rather intimidating figure, and pointed to Miyavi. "He insisted he be the one to tell you…" Gackt rushed. Miyavi sat up. "Tell him what?"

"Tell me when the fucking meeting is going to start, I had to drop everything on my schedule today to get here and it seems like we're the only ones so far. When are the others getting here?" Hyde demanded. Miyavi stared at him for a second. Noting that Hyde, though ridiculously short, was still tall enough to strangle him with some ease. And was obviously not very happy. "Eh… that meeting? Yeah… Gackt San, I was wondering if you still kept in touch with Mana San?"

"M-…Mana? Yes, sometimes we still talk… not often though, why?"

"Well I was thinking to myself that in my next video, well I'm trying to make it have a certain mood you see, and it would look REALLY cool if I just had the right outfit you know. And I remember a few years back I saw Mana in this REALLY nice dress that would have been perfect and I was wondering if you could drop him a line asking him if he would design something for me-"

"WHEN THE FUCK IS THE CONFERENCE?" Hyde screamed, becoming rather uncharacteristically impatient. The other two men jumped. Then looked at each other. Gackt took a step back. Miyavi glared. "Gackt was going to tell you…"

"You should tell him…"

"You're the biggest, you would be able to defend yourself better than I could."

Hyde's eye twitched, he had a pretty good idea of what they were trying to avoid saying, but he was REALLY hoping he was wrong.

"Don't pretend you're afraid of a little pain, I've seen your tattoos, you can handle a beating."

"Those are just tattoo's! And I bruise easily! You tell him!"

"You're a faster runner, you tell him."

"YOURE the fast one! I've seen you in action! YOU tell him!"

"You don't have to spend time with him every day, YOU tell him."

"You can calm him down! Besides he's used to hearing bad news from you-" Hyde reached out and grabbed the closest by the collar, and it just so happened to be Miyavi. "WHENS the conference?" he growled. Miyavi smiled and tried to wriggle away.

"They cancelled it… they decided to just tell us what the situation was over the phone, and since we were already at headquarters they thought it would be best if we just decided what to do amongst ourselves." Gackt said. Miyavi thanked the lord. Hyde dropped Miyavi. "WHAT? I honestly drug myself down here thinking this was going to be some big important thing and they have the nerve to-" he paused and held his head. "Well…." He said, looking over at Gackt expectantly. "Tell me, what pressing matters did they have to intend to? Why are we the only ones here?" Gackt blinked and wondered why Hyde thought he was aware of what everyone else was up to at the moment. This time it was Miyavi's turn to pipe up and come to the rescue. "Well, Gazette decided they wanted to drive around town and throw water balloons full of alcohol at minors. And Dir en Grey all were hung over from this party we all went to last night so after they phoned you they went back to bed." He said, climbing to his feet and peering out Hyde's window. "Wow, it sure is a long way down!"

Hyde twitched again. "They did… WHAT?" he growled. Miyavi shrugged in an it's-not-my-fault kinda way and began to clean his nails. Hyde took a calming breathe, still attempting to salvage what was left of his "Good day" and turned back to Gackt. He opened his mouth, but then shut it, and walked over to the giant bed that served as the "desk and chair" of his office. It looked like something from a love motel. Gackt's choice of course. Hyde should have known better than to let Gackt choose the décor of the room. He sat down on it and grabbed a pillow, screamed into it bitterly, causing the other two to look at each other nervously, then said calmly to Gackt. "So, you know what's going on with this rival company then?"

Gackt nodded. Hyde dug his nails into the pillow. "Well feel free to let me in any time you feel like it…" he hissed. Gackt leaned against the wall next to Miyavi. "Well, there are two kids in America, appearantly they-"

"Wait… back up… two kids…"

"Yes."

"In… America?"

"Yes."

"Why the hell am I here? We're worried about this? We're honestly worried about-"

"That's not the problem though Hyde san."

"Well what IS the problem?"

"They know the secret."

"The secret?"

"Yes, the secret…"

"WHAT secret?"

"The secret of… " Gackt looked around the room as if someone may have snuck in while he wasn't looking. "You-know-what."

Hyde quirked an eyebrow. "No… I don't know what… just say it already."

Gackt sighed. "I can't say it, if I say it I'll be breaking the rules… here's a hint… your song… my song...five letters… title is in English… one word… COME on now Hyde san." Hyde stared at him.

"You don't mean…"

"Yes I do."

"But that isn't POSSIBLE. We, we've covered our tracks so well! No one could know about that besides us! We...We even made Gazette change the name of their song to Cassis so no one would catch on! How can two American kids-"

"Well I'm not sure, but the point is, they know the secret, and they're manufacturing bishounen like there's no tomorrow! They've already got enough to fill a small third world country. They've almost caught up to us Hyde san. And we have to put a stop to them, or else when we start the bishounen revolution we'll have some serious competition. American competition. And you know what Americans are like…"

Hyde looked off thoughtfully. "You're right, they probably have a massive store of guns and nukes in the basement of their Headquarters already. God, when will Americans learn… what's their name?"  
"SMco."

"SMco?"

"Yes, appearantly it's short for "Sexy Man Corporations" and it also happens to be the initials of their names…"

"Odd… so what should we do about this?" Miyavi suddenly whirled around; it looked for a second as though he might have something to say. But he was silent. Hyde returned his attention to Gackt. "Ah, you want to know what I think we should do?"

"Well we have to start somewhere, and I know whatever Miyavi says is going to be so far out the window I'll feel like an idiot for asking him. So you're up first."

"I think, we should send them a declaration of war. And then wage a full fledged battle."

"Do what now?"

"You don't like my idea?"

"What the hell would we fight them with Gakkun?"

"Well you could just send me down there, I'm sure I could take them all on myself."

"Gackt… you are truly an idiot."

"And you aren't very nice Hyde san." Gackt said with a smile.

"You're right, please excuse me, it's just that considering you are a certified genius, I entered this conversation assuming you would know the difference between a revolution and a corporate take over. My bad for over estimating you."

Gackt pouted just a bit and leaned against the wall next to Miyavi, folding his arms across his chest. "Well then HITO, what would YOU suggest we do about this situation?" he said, rather bitterly. Hyde stroked his fingers through his hair and sighed in an exhausted manner.  
"If I just knew where to start…" he said... then, to the surprise of everyone, Miyavi began to say things… that were helpful! He strolled over to Hyde and leaned on his haunches before him. "Mr. Hyde. Let's start with them, they know the secret ne?"

"Hai?"

"Well then it goes to show these two American kids are obviously fans of yours, or Gackt's, or mine, or Antique Café's or Dir En Greys, or Gazette's or-"

"I GET the point Miyavi-san move on now."

"Well they have to be fans of SOMEONE working here, so what I suggest is we establish some kind of meeting with them, and discuss… a merging perhaps? If we send Gackt or you there is no possible way they could say no to you! And with a non-hostile takeover all your problems will be solved right?"

Gackt and Hyde stared at Miyavi slackjawed. Then looked at eachother.

"Gacchan?"

"Hai."

"Did… did Miyavi just… SOLVE all our problems? By himself?"

"I… I think he did Hyde san…" Gackt said, a rather uncharacteristic look of surprise dawned his features. As well as Hyde's. But hey, whose complaining right? Hyde stood up. "Well that idea sounds wonderful to me, I'll let you guys get in contact with the other council reps and tell those **coughbunchoflyingbastardscough** people what the plan is. If I hurry I can still make it to the set." He said moving towards the door. Gackt grabbed the man by his wrist. "Hyde san, you already scheduled to have the day off ne? Why don't we spend it together?" he suggested pleasantly. Hyde stared at him. "Gacchan I would love to but I have to-"

"Have to what?" Gackt said sternly, giving off a rather intimidating presence as he glared down at the smaller man questionably.

"I… have… to…err…"

"Good! Come now, we'll have lots of fun today. I promise!" he insisted. Hyde sighed rather helplessly, "Well don't YOU have anything you should be doing today Gacchan? Like getting a new nose or something? I heard the model you're wearing now isn't meant for such warm weather."

"Well it will have to wait Hyde-chibi, you know the bugs get really ferocious this time of year, if we don't hurry and buy you some repellant one might attack and swallow you whole." Gackt replied. Not missing a beat. Miyavi watched as the two walked out the door. "Matte ne! You're both just going to LEAVE me here?" he cried out insulted. They both turned and looked at him. Then again at eachother. Neither one quite willing to be the one to invite the insane skinny man along, nor the one who rudely left him behind. Miyavi's eye twitched as they both hesitated in silence for a good minute. Then stormed past them shouting "FINE you jackasses, go have hot steamy sex out on the pavement for all I care! I hope you both get arrested!" Gackt and Hyde stared at eachother again as he left. But this time out of confusion. Gackt shrugged and walked with Hyde out of the building.


	2. Chapter 2

Gackt's lips curled into a smile as he shifted into fourth gear and sent his Ford Thunderbird sailing over the crest of a particularly steep hill, and flying through the air with the reckless abandon of a psychotic teenager who should have never been given a drivers license in the first place. Whilst Hyde was digging his fingers deep into the sides of his passenger seat and praying to Jesus that he would make it back to the ground in one relatively undamaged piece. Despite the amount of years he had been closely acquainted with Gackt, there was just no way any sane human could grow used to his driving. They hit the ground and screeched off again as if Gackt had never even heard of such a thing as speed limits. Hyde looked over at the smirk on his friends face and wondered back in the part of his mind that wasn't fully devoted to prayer whether he got some sick satisfaction out of making his passengers ruin whatever perfectly good underwear they had decided to wear that day. The sick fuck.

When the ford finally came screeching to a halt in front of god knows where Hyde desperately flung himself from the side door and promptly kissed the solid pavement beneath his shaky body. Gackt stepped out his door and looked over at Hyde, then put what could be interpreted from the look on his face as a post coital cigarette between his lips, stifling a giggle. Hyde stood again and glared at him.

"You're twisted."

"Why Hyde san, I'm certain I have no idea what you are talking about."

"You're a homicidal psycho who should be locked away from the rest of human kind."

"That's not a very nice thing to say to the person who is going to be driving you home Hyde san."

Hyde twitched and almost vomited from the nausea the thought of re entering that car induced. So he turned to see just where he had ended up. Probably more out of wondering whether it was walking distance from his house than from curiosity as to where Gackt had led him. They were in a parking complex, he noted as a chauffeur made his way over. Gackt handed him the keys and said as he turned away "if you get a scratch on my car, I swear to personally find you, and brutally murder you in front of all your loved ones. Then make them pay for the damages." The poor chauffeur could barely get the key into the door as Gackt and Hyde strode away. Hyde thought about scolding Gackt for scaring the poor boy, when after a little more thought brought him to the conclusion that he was probably perfectly serious.

"So where are we going?"

"Well I promised the guys I would meet them at this new restaurant in town today, so I figured we would swing by and have a quick breakfast then take the day from there." Gackt said, lighting the cigarette and taking a long drag. Hyde would usually have pointed out by now that it would have made more sense to just drive to the restaurant and park there but it was a nice day and walking didn't seem like such a bad idea right about now.

Well that's what he thought until he saw a flash of white light go off from the corner of his eye. He looked around and saw, to his supreme horror several girls standing behind him in camera's and "I LOVE GACKT… WITH HYDE!" shirts. They giggled madly and waved when he looked back at them. To which he replied by waving back, his smile much more nervous than theirs. He looked back and saw Gackt's face completely calm, as though he didn't even see them. But then he was an expert when it came to ignoring people. He took another drag off his cig. Hyde thought it might be best if he followed suit, when, much to his displeasure, the girls followed Gackt and him down the street. Flashing photos, giggling madly, waving frantically. Creating a general ruckus and bringing much more attention than Hyde generally approved of attracting when he was out without any bodyguards. He tried to ignore their endless banter about how adorable the two of them looked together, and the questionable suggestions the girls made about what his plans with Gackt might be for the night. But damn them it kept getting LOUDER! He turned to try to bribe them off with maybe a few snapshots and some autographs only to find the small group of girls had grown to a rather large and giddy crowd, which insisted on blinding him as soon as he turned by flashing more pictures. He spun back around in a daze and again looked up at Gackt, who continued to ignore it. He reached a hand toward him to tap him on the shoulder and get his attention but another feverish round of flashing went off and Hyde withdrew his hand for fear of having pictures of him touching Gackt on the internet by this evening, along with in all the tabloids. And he was certain no one in their presence would have any qualms about making up some juicy story about how he and Gackt began to immediately make out in the middle of the street directly after the photo was taken. So he resided himself to continue to attempt to ignore them.

So the walking continued, and it didn't take long for Hyde to notice the majority of it would take place in an uphill fashion. And being the dangerous chain smoker he was, you can imagine what torture these hills were inflicting on Hyde's body. "W-where… exactly is… this… damn restaurant Gacchan?" Gackt looked down at Hyde curiously. "It's uptown." He said simply. Hyde glared at him as he stopped to lean against a nearby building to catch his breath. "Wait… you said… uptown…Gackt… didn't you park DOWN town?"

"Yeah?"

Hyde turned around slowly and began to bang his head against the building. The girls took more pictures.  
"So HOW far do we have to WALK Gacchan?"

"Oh, not too much further, maybe about forty kilometers."

"Were walking FORTY more kilometers… Uphill?" Hyde choked out unbelieving. Gackt nodded and fingered a piece of lint on his tie.

"Well Hyde san we don't have all day, I said we'd meet for BREAKFAST, not BRUNCH." He insisted, turning to walk off again. Hyde stared at him, wishing Gackt would look back so he could see the venom in his eyes. The girls began to walk after Gackt, but some lingered with him. Hyde looked at them.

"How can you girls do all this walking VOLUNTARILY?" he panted. Two of the girls looked at each other and then back at him.

"We follow Gackt EVERYWHERE he goes. We're used to it Hyde Sama!" one of them squealed happily. The one next to her nodded. "Gackt makes sure we're always in TOP physical shape!" she added. Hyde scrunched his face up at the thought of WHY he would want these girls in their peak physical condition. Then stood up and walked back up next to Gackt.

"Gacchan, for gods sake why do you allow these women to follow you EVERYWHERE you go? Doesn't it ever make your friends uncomfortable?" he panted. Gackt looked at him, eyebrow cocked.

"Women….? What women?" he said genuinely. Hyde almost shoved him in front of a truck right there and then.

"YOUR DAMN FANGIRLS THAT HAVE BEEN FOLLOWING US FOR THE PAST SEVEN MILES YOU IDIOT! WHAT OTHER GIRLS COULD I POSSIBLEY BE REFFERING TO?" he shrieked. Usually he wouldn't fly off the handle like this, but as you can see, his day wasn't going quite as he had originally intended for it to. Gackt blinked behind his shades. "Fan… girls… Hyde I think the heat may have gotten to you, there aren't any… oh." Gackt turned and saw the mob of women for the first time. One of them screamed "OH MY GOD HE SEE'S US!"

"WHAT DO WE DO!"

"Eh… TAKE PICTURES! QUICK!"

Then the world disappeared in the flash of a hundred cameras. Gackt stumbled back a step or two, covering his eyes with his sleeves. He turned to Hyde and said barely audible over the flashing shutters "How long have they BEEN here Hyde san?" Hyde could barely hold back the growl of frustration he felt growing in the back of his throat. "You mean you have NEVER noticed these women before?"

"Never! This has been going on for more than today?"

"Gackt you're a god damned idiot!"

"You think we could out run them?"

"What about me makes you think I could possibly handle running up this goddamn hill? NEVER MIND out running your insane fan girls uphill!"

"Well they can't be too fast-"

"THEY FOLLOW YOU EVERY GOD DAMNED WHERE! YOU ARENT GOING TO BE ABLE TO OUT RUN-"

"THEYRE GOING TO RUN! GRAB THEM BEFORE THEY GET AWAY!" a girl screamed. And immediately the entire mob pounced on them. Shirts were shredded; admiration and confessions of true love were screamed at high-pitched frequencies that only dogs should be capable of hearing. Butts were groped unmercifully, and pictures again flashed, not that that part ever stopped in the first place. They found the blinding lights made it impossible to distinguish which direction was up and couldn't climb their way out of the mob. They were trapped. God damn it!

When suddenly tires were heard screeching to a halt not too far away. And Hyde could swear he heard Ruki's voice. "Look Reita! Minors! A whole SWARM of them! Let's get em!"

"Ah! It IS a swarm of minors! Wait a second… is that… isn't that Hyde's jacket that one's holding?"

Aoi leaned out the window "UNDERAGE FANGIRLS SUCK!" he screamed, hurling a water balloon at the offending teenager. She was hit full in the chest and screamed immediately. "Oh my god! My fan girl shirt is ruined! And AOI RUINED IT! I'm NEVER washing this shirt again!" another girl leaned over to her. "You probably should you smell like cheap beer." She noted, crinkling up her nose. Right before she was hit in the side of the head by another balloon filled with said alcohol. Reita joined in, chucking balloons while laughing insanely. But after a full three seconds of water balloon chucking only achieved wetting a marginal percentage of the mob Uruha promptly shoved them both out of the way. Howling "Move it light weights, let me show you how a TRUE PRO handles things!" and pumped his super soaker a few more times before unleashing a raging torrent onto the unsuspecting high schoolers. They were forced back screaming like wounded wild beasts. Revealing the very pale and very frightened Hyde and Gackt on the pavement. Uruha tossed the water gun onto the seat beside him. "Oh, I guess that WAS Hyde's jacket that girl had…" he muttered. Hyde blinked and sat up.

Aoi opened up the door and swung his feet out, tossing a water balloon between his hands. "Hey guys." He said rather chipperly. Hyde glared at him. Aoi didn't notice though. He was appearantly preoccupied by the weight of his balloon. He turned back and looked at Kai, who was slumped in a sad looking heap against the door, cradling a bottle of tequila and a full box of water balloons waiting to be filled. He looked rather sick.

"Yo Kai chan, this balloon is only half way full! We said you didn't have to throw any balloons if you filled them up for us, so no slacking off!" Aoi said chidingly. Kai squinted his eyes shut. "Can't we go ho… home yet? Or find another way to fill these up? I don't feel too goof…" he muttered.

Aoi put his hands on his hips. "Well who do you expect to fill them? ME? You know I don't like getting drunk. How inconsiderate of you!" he said indignantly. Ruki around from the drivers seat and grabbed the bottle of vodka. "Don't be a party pooper Kaichan! DRINK UP!" he laughed, forcing the bottle down his throat. Kai took a swig and spurt it into the empty balloon in his hand. Aoi turned back to Gackt and Hyde, who had righted themselves by this point and were leaning against the car.

"What a coincidence wandering into you guys here… where you headed?"

"A restaurant not too far from here." Gackt answered, straightening his tie.

"Oh! That new one? We were planning on going past there soon anyhow, you want a lift?"

Gackt and Hyde looked at each other, then at the not too sober looking Ruki in the drivers' seat. And were about to say "no" at the same time, when a fangirls shriek was hear directly behind them. Appearantly the girls had recovered from the shock of being sprayed down with vodka and were back with a drunken vengeance. They were about to accept the invitation now when they hear sirens going off down the street.

"GOD DAMN IT THEY CAUGHT UP ALREADY!" Reita cursed. Uruha slammed his fist against the dashboard. "I thought we lost them in that explosion down on Tenth Street! These guys are good! HIT it Ruki!" and tires started off with a screech. Aoi nearly falling right out the car but was pulled in at the last second and slammed the door shut on the way. Hyde looked after them confusedly. Then realized this was the second time today that they had abandoned him in a less than pleasant situation. He couldn't stop himself from jumping into the middle of the street and screaming "GOD DAMN YOU BASTARDS! WHEN YOU GET BACK HERE YOURE ALL FIRED! DO YOU HEAR ME? FIRED!" flipping them off as strenuously as possible and making an assortment of lewd facial expressions before Gackt yanked him out of the street and a police car went whizzing by, sirens blazing. Hyde sighed.

"Oh no! Gazette got away!"

"It's alright! We still have these two!"

"FUCK!"

Gackt cringed and waited for the dreaded fan girl on rock star impact. But another set of sirens stopped right in front of them and he heard cops swarming out of their van. "Alright, you're all under arrest for underage drinking!" one of them announced, and when the two looked up, to their pleasure, they saw the many girls being handcuffed and shoved into the back of the cop truck. One cap sighed to another as he pushed one of them inside "You know we might have a chance of catching those guys if we didn't have to keep stopping to arrest these kids." The spoken to cop agreed, nodding vigorously. Gackt and Hyde though, felt no need to remain in the presence of intoxicated hormone driven teenage girls any longer and ran across the busy street to continue on their trek.

Hyde tried to just keep his eyes on the pavement this time. Sure that the next thing he saw when he looked up would surely cause him to blow some major blood vessel in his brain. Something like the perfectly calm and rather bored look on Gackt's face right now. He wasn't looking at him so technically he couldn't see it. But he could sense it there. And if he asked him how he could be so calm when today has been anything but normal, he knew Gackt would launch into some long winded explanation that wouldn't make sense to anyone but him in the first place. So they made it the rest of the way without any conversation. Finally, they got to the restaurant. Gackt of course, was perfectly composed, but the head waiter took one look at Hyde's torn clothes, tired posture, agitated hung over eyes, and disheveled hair and honestly considered not allowing them in. unfortunately they had reservations. He couldn't turn them away.

Gackt and Hyde made their way over to the table in silence still and Hyde looked up for the first time to actually see who it was they were going to have breakfast with. It was appearantly, the entirety of Gacktjob. Ex-members and current. Hyde felt dread wash over him. he for some reason didn't have a very good gut feeling about this. But if Gackt could tell Hyde was uncomfortable he sure didn't show it, as he pulled out a seat right next to his at the table. You sat on his left, smiling pleasantly as he took his seat. Hyde smiled back.

"You're late." Ju-ken grumbled, pouting over at the other end of the table.

"Oh, are we? I'm terribly sorry, Hyde and I met up with something of a disturbance on our way here. I hope we didn't keep you waiting too long?"  
Ju-ken opened his mouth to say they in fact HAD been waiting for much too long and complain about how the others insisted he wait for Gackt to arrive before he ordered anything otherwise it would be rude. But Masa made sure to interrupt him. "So Gacchan, long time no see. How have you been? And who may I ask is your cute friend?" he said in cavity inducing sweetness. Hyde immediately began blushing and thinking of ways to be subtle in letting him know he was married as he twisted a napkin in his lap nervously.

Gackt looked around the table. "My… cute friend?" he said in confusion. Hyde twitched. Masa's smile widened to painful degrees. "Yes, why don't you intro-DUCE us I don't think we've had the pleasure of meeting." He said. Gackt stared at him like he was crazy. "Who…" You leaned back in his chair and looked over at Hyde as if apologizing for Gackt's rudeness. "I think he means Hyde san." He said flatly. Gackt looked at Hyde, who was currently glaring up at him like some kind of she-devil. Gackt looked over at Masa. "Hyde? No, you couldn't be right You san… he said my CUTE friend…" Hyde threw the napkin back at the table and glared at him. then realized he had just overreacted, and muttered "I… bathroom… later…" as he turned and sauntered off. Angry cloud hovering over his head. He heard Gackt mutter something to Masa as he left, and much to his extreme displeasure several people at the table began to laugh giddily.

Hyde pushed his way into the bathroom and stood in front of the mirror glaring at his appearantly "UN-cute" reflection. Sure his hair was a mess and had a liberal amount of pavement dirt ground into it from being on the underside of that unpleasant dogpile earlier, and his clothes were a mess. And yeah, he reeked of cheap liquor from one or two of those stray water balloons but even now there were thousands of people who would give their left arm to get into HIS pants. What the hell did GACKT know anyway? That jerk…

The stall behind him opened up and someone who appeared to be a chef walked out, then began to wash their hands in the sink next to him, at first paying him no mind. But after he looked up into the mirror at him, he froze.

"Oh my god! Aren't you… aren't you Hyde!" he cried, shock showing in on his face and in his voice. Hyde smiled and tossed his head to the side, stroking his fingers through his hair. "Yeah." He said with his million yen smile. The man smiled back as though he was about to melt into his shoes. "I'm… I'm sorry, but I'm just a pretty big fan you know… I couldn't help… so nice to meet you here! My names Takari Nagawa. But you can call me Taki… you know, if you want to…" he blushed and looked at his feet. Sure he had said much too much by this point. As the workers weren't supposed to associate with the patrons in the first place. Hyde held his hand out to him to shake. "Nice to meet you Taki." He said politely. Taki took his hand, smiling as though he had just won the lottery. "So… what are you doing here?" Taki asked Hyde, as casually as possible. Hyde leaned against the sink.

"Well actually I came here with Gackt, we were going to have breakfast with some of his friends. But he felt the need to insult me as soon as we sat down and so I decided it would be best if I came in here to have a moment to myself. So here I am." He explained simply. Taki nodded. "Ah, I see, well you know, if you don't want to go back quite yet and you don't want to spend too much time admiring our lavatory facilities you could always join me in the kitchen for just a while." He offered. Hyde smiled. "Why Takisan… that sounds like a lovely idea." He said grinning.

The two of them made their way to the kitchen, making small talk along the way. As well as Taki smiling and waving at all his friends who stared at him in amazement as he walked by with the infamous rock star. The kitchen, though it had at first seemed like a much more promising hideaway than the bathroom, proved to be much less appealing. As the waiters, waitresses, and chefs all juggled potentially lethal knives and glass instruments between tables and counters and the like Hyde's title was soon reduced to "Hey! Move!" and he began to resent Gackt all the more for forcing him into yet another not quite comfortable situation. Taki tried to make conversation, but that wasn't working too well considering he had meals to tend to and couldn't afford to pay any real amount of attention to Hyde's answers. Hyde eventually reserved himself to the fact that he would soon have to return to the table and sit with the others before he was too missed. Until a waitress rushed over to Taki.

"Takisan! Just got an order in for eight orders of pork curry at table six. And don't botch it up. It's GACKT!" she said ecstatically. Hyde's eyes perked up and watched as the woman retreated back to the front. Taki looked back at Hyde as well. "Looks like you should be getting back to your table then right? It was certainly nice meeting you Hyde san!" he said with a smile. Hyde smiled at him pleasantly.

"So, Takisan… you do realize Gacchan likes his curry extra spicy right?" he said just as pleasantly. Taki blinked. "Uh… was I supposed to know this?"

"Oh no not really, but you see he's used to always going to this one restaurant in particular, and they just know him there. So they always make his curry order special when they hear it's him. I'm sure he just always forgets when he goes out to other restaurants. He would really appreciate it if you made his curry order ESPECIALLY hot." He explained. Hardly able to keep the evil smile from bursting forth onto his lips. Taki looked at him questionably. "Oh, well, how hot?"

"As hot as you can possibly make it… what have you got in here?"

Taki opened up a cupboard labeled spices. And Hyde almost squealed in the joy he got from picturing Gackt running around the restaurant in a water seeking frenzy after the first bite.


	3. Chapter 3

Hyde returned to the table with a considerably larger bounce in his step than had been there when he left. Gackt only gave him a momentary glance as he reclaimed his seat between the taller pop star and his violinist again.  
. "Hyde san, I hope you don't mind but I ordered for you. You like pork curry right?"  
Ren nudged Masa. "Don't be so shy Gacchan, you didn't just order for him, you ordered for ALL of us!" he laughed. "We didn't even get a chance to set down our menus before you told that lady "We'll have eight bowls of pork curry please!" and sent her scurrying off like a frightened bird." Masa shook his head with a smile.  
Gackt glanced back over at him, eyebrow cocked slightly, before questioning "ANYway, as I was saying, Hyde I hope you don't mind?"

"Why Gacchan, I have the utmost faith in your judgement… besides, I know you know what I like." He said sweet enough to induce spontaneous cavities in anyone who may have overheard him. There was a strange thumping noise from Masa's end of the table. Hyde looked up, and could have sworn he had seen a frighteningly evil scowl on the man's face. But if he had, it certainly disappeared quickly enough for him to disregard it, as it was replaced by that "come hither" smile he had been giving Hyde since he first walked in. Hyde looked away. But it would seem Masa wasn't going to have it.  
"So Hyde san, this IS the first time we're meeting. Which is a shame since you've known Gackt for such a VERY long time. I mean, you guys must be pretty close hmmm?" he said. The sugar content in Masa's voice matched that of Hyde's own "Oh I assure you were not as close as people like to think. I prefer to think of us as being, oh, just a bit more than casual acquaintances." Gackt laughed and took Hyde's hand, holding it close to his chest. "Oh Haido dear there's no need to be so modest. I'd say we were MUCH more than THAT." he said, simply beaming. It seemed everyone at the table was just exploding in sugary sweetness today. Hyde laughed and pulled his hand away, the way he always did when Gackt hit on him in public. Turning away to see You with a rather distant smile on his face. Perfectly happy to change the subject he was about to ask the tall man what was so captivating it had him smiling in such a way when Masa interjected. "But Hyde san, I was really surprised to see you looking the way you did when you first sat down. In fact I wasn't even sure if was truly you or not."

"E-…excuse me, there was an… incident on the way over here you see." He laughed nervously, preferring to let that memory fester somewhere unseen in the bowels of his mind, until he had a psychiatrist who was well paid for their silence to sit on the listening end of this conversation.  
"An incident indeed, I couldn't help but think to myself 'my-my, Hyde san's hair is CERTAINLY messy, and his clothes, goodness it looks like someone was trying to rip them off of him, and he smells oddly of alcohol and sweat. I DO wonder what he had been DOING directly before honoring us with his presence here today." His eyes darted momentarily to Gackt, then back to him. Hyde blinked. Also looked at Gackt, then looked back at Masa. He didn't think… DID he think? No he couldn't.  
"I'm sorry?" he squeaked, clearing his throat uncomfortably.  
"I was just wondering what exciting activities you and Gackt had been participating in together is all." Masa said, picking up his spoon from the table and sucking gently on it. Hyde looked off in search of help, being as this conversation wasn't hesitant to turn quite uncomfortable.  
Luckily for him, right then the waitress came out with a tray carrying eight bowels of curry. (And only then did it occur to Hyde how odd it was to go to a five-star-restaurant and order pork curry. For breakfast no less. But then, it was breakfast with Gackt. Not too much could honestly be considered weird anymore when around him, including his consuming his "breakfast" meal around one thirty in the afternoon. )

The waitress set the tray on a stand and handed out the bowls to each of the performers individually, smiling at Hyde as she handed Gackt his bowl. Hyde couldn't help but give her a big beaming million-watt grin right back. This was going to be so wonderful.  
"Please enjoy your meals sir's," she said politely, bowing and taking the tray away. Hyde's grin was as set in his face as a stone carving when everyone began to eat.

Well, everyone but Gackt. Damn him, it seemed he had started up some sort of conversation with Ju-Ken while Hyde was suffering some insufferable embarrassment at the hands of Masa.  
"You know what? I'm going to buy you a KNIFE shaped guitar, with all kinds of sharp edges and make you play it at the next live!" Gackt said smiling, spoonful of the offending curry in hand.  
"I wouldn't use it! Besides how am I supposed to play a guitar if it cuts off one of my limbs every time I touch it?" Ju-ken laughed, shoveling a spoon into his own mouth.  
"At least it would keep you from acting like you're getting OFF playing the thing. The way you TOUCH your instruments on stage is SHAMEful!"   
"Oh please Gacchan, like you don't do the same thing with your Piano!" interjected Chacha.  
"Not JUST his piano, you see the way he strokes his microphone stand too right? Hah! And he has the nerve to pick on US! When WE do that to our guitars, it at least sounds good! What is all that touching doing for your MICROPHONE Bro G? Hmm?"  
"That's different. It's EXPECTED of me! You hear the way the fans shriek when I do that. They love it; it's part of the rock star terms of service. Once you've made so much money you sign this nice sheet of paper that says you aren't allowed onstage unless you're touching some one or something in an inappropriate way." The spoon still hung limply in his hand. Hyde could feel his heart pumping harder with every second it swung there. Sweet, sweet revenge was only inches away! Why? So close!

"It's still the same thing we do! The reason you do it doesn't matter, if you stop stroking your microphone Me and Cha will both stop jerking off our guitars." He said matter-of-factly. Gackt laughed. "Okay, well I'll give up fan service entirely if you would just WASH your CLOTHES."  
"Hey! That was a STAIN! I told you!"  
"Whatever, I just hope that girl isn't WEARING that shirt you gave her, she might catch the black death or Ebola! Who KNOWS what kinds of diseases are running rampant through your house! You and your dog are fine; you've developed immunity to everything! But I know now that shirt should never have been released to the public! It's not even fit to use as a WASH rag!"  
"You know what? You can take your wash rag and-"  
"Uh Gacchan? I think if you let your food hang there any longer a fly will get to it before you can."  
Gackt glanced at Hyde, and then back at his spoon, and with a laugh took a bite.  
"Sorry, I tend to get carried away when dealing with these wild beasts." He snickered.  
Hyde nodded smiling, and watching, with ultimate amusement shining bright on his face.  
"Anyway, so what is this I hear about you going to an… ANIME convention in France hmm? Can't get enough of otaku's here and so you had to go see the foreign ones too?"  
Another bite.  
"Hey, it was happening, we were there, so we were like 'what the hell' you know? Don't be so cynical, you gundam freak!"  
"HEY! Gundam is a VERY well animated work of ART."  
Another bite.  
"Gundam is anime CRAP! You know you only like it because there's huge guns. You know I STILL laugh when I think of that metamorphose PV you did."  
Gackt took another bite "You're just jealous I didn't let YOU ride in my Gundam!"  
"That WASN'T a real Gundam you fool! Everyone knows it was CG'd"  
"That's just what I WANTED them to think. So that no one tries to find my underground Gundam launch site!"  
Another bite.  
"UNDERGROUND launch site hmm? Where you keep your gundam's? Good gosh it's no wonder you hit it off so well with Takanori san. You're both the biggest anime geeks I've ever met that can function in the real world. Oh wait… scratch that, you DON'T function in the real world. You're a rock star." Ju-Ken smirked.  
Gackt took another bite and snickered. Then looked at his bowl. "Wow, is it just me or is this curry REALLY good? We should make this the new spot or something. I love it!"  
Hyde's jaw dropped.  
What. The. Hell.  
He stared at that bowl, and then looked around at everyone else. All eating, (except for Masa, who's eyes were still set on him determinedly) and no one was running about screaming in pain. So they couldn't have gotten the spicy bowl by mistake. What went wrong?  
"Um, Gacchan… mind if I have a bite of your curry?" he said, cautiously reaching his spoon over to Gackt's bowl. He pushed it towards him happily. "Be my guest!" came his reply. Hyde kept his eyes on the much too pleased man as he tentatively reached his spoon into the bowl and extracted a small amount of this so-called "delicious" concoction.  
And it was good. It was really good! At least that's what was going through his mind as he licked his spoon clean, until he felt like Satan took a dump in his mouth.  
"Oh my gawd!" came the rather bestial scream, ripping it's way forth from the singers throat as he jumped up from the table, fell over backwards on his chair, scrambled back to his feet, and sprinted again towards the bathroom. The others watched him, amusement written on almost everyone's face.

"Oh-god-oh-god-oh-god-oh-god-oh-god-hot-hot-hot-hot-hot-hot-hot-what-the-hell-is-WRONG-with-that-man-does-he-not-have-taste-buds-or-has-all-that-hair-bleach-just-fried-his-brain-cells-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-HOT"  
Hyde kept his open mouth under the running water faucet, willing it to wash away every last trace of the devil's shit from his tongue. When he heard the door click open and shut again, and footsteps came up behind him.  
"Was Gackt's plate a little much for you Hyde san?" Came Masa's sultry voice from some area near his nether regions. Hyde pried his mouth away from the faucet and looked at him. "Ah. Masa san… I'm sorry to run out of there like that… it, eh, Masa. Why do you keep looking at me like that?"  
"You know Hyde san, you really ARE an attractive man. It is as he says. You are JUST Gackt's type…" came his low voice, as he intruded further on Hyde's personal bubble. Hyde backed into the sink, butt bumping against porcelain with a painful thump.

"Masa I think you misunderstand my relationship with Gackt." He laughed nervously. Masa gabs Hyde by the wrist, and yanks him forward into his arms. Dark eyes glaring down at him lustfully.  
"Oh no, I understand everything Hyde san." He whispers, hands slipping down around Hyde's waist and pulling him tight against him, before taking a few steps away from the sink. Hyde's hands immediately grabbed at Masa's which clung to his jeans like an iron vice, in attempt to pull him off. Unfortunately for him, splashing water on one's face does not do wonders for one's grip, and he was unable to rip them off.  
"Masa what the hell! Get off of me you freak! I don't even KNOW you!" he cried, attempting to shove Masa off of him. Masa tumbled back a few steps into a bathroom stall, arms still firmly wrapped about Hyde's waist, as he swung him around so that his back was against the door and Hyde had no means of escape. Aside from dropping to the floor and crawling under the stalls. Which, as soon as Masa released him, he did his best to do.

But Masa was quick, and grabbed him by the shirt collar as soon as he was on his knees. Hyde's eyes widened, and he did his best to wriggle away, turning around and grabbing hold of the toilet like some sort of comfort blanket. "OH my sweet Jesus you're INSANE! PLEASE don't do this! I-I have a WIFE! I have a SON! I have FANGIRLS that will COME AFTER you and all your loved ones! Think about it! God why does everyone insist on writing me as the uke in EVERY situation? Maybe I would like to be on top every once in a while!" he cried in a panic, tears budding in the corners of his eyes. Masa quirked an eyebrow.  
"Uh… excuse me?" he said, twisting Hyde's shirt in one hand, and leaning the other one on the toilet lid, so he could lean over the slightly smaller singer and look at his face.  
"Please, please, I-I'm not as hot as you think I am! It's not worth it! I have… uh… I'm short! I'm so short! And I'm skinny! And my TEETH are kinda' CROOKED! It's so disgusting I swear…. Uh, besides, I'm a terrible lay! Don't DO this!"  
"I don't think we're on the same wavelength dear…" Masa couldn't help but sigh. Hyde looked up at him in confusion.

"Wait… so this isn't the part of the story where Gackt's old best friend violently rapes me in the bathroom while Gackt is right outside, and turns everything angsty and tear-filled?"  
Masa let go of Hyde's shirt and narrowed his eyes.  
"Uh… no." he stated flatly. A thick an uncomfortable silence ensued for three seconds that lasted forever.  
"Oh… well… then…" Hyde started to get back up to his feet when Masa's hand shot forward and snatched a hand full of Hyde's hair, twisting it between his fingers.  
"This is the part of the story where Gackt's bitchy ex-band mate gives Gackt's new slutty lover just what he has COMING to him!" he snarled, and Hyde somehow noticed before panic took hold of him again, his eyes weren't clouded over with lust, but with malice. Masa flipped the toilet lip up and pulled Hyde up by his hair, shoving his head into the nasty-poo-bathroom-water.

He gagged and coughed and took in what seemed like a lung full of water before Masa pressed the flush and Hyde could hear, if only barely over the loud noise of running water all about his head.  
"If it wasn't for you and your damn MOON CHILD me and Gackt could have been PERFECTLY happy together! But NO! Mister "If-I-Was-A-Woman-then-I-would-be-the-perfect-girl-for-him-but-that-doesn't-stop-me-from-banging-him-behind-the-scenes-even-though-he-already-has-a-boyfriend-who-he-was-damn-near-ready-to-come-out-of-the-closet-for!" decides to go on site to TAIWAN with him and shake his Sweet little rock-star singer butt in front of his-" water filled the bowel back up and Hyde was again deaf. Flailing about the way he did back when he was a high school kid getting swirleys from the schools designated asshole. Who, it turned out, only had a crush on him and was angered by his homosexual tendencies. What the hell, talk about dragging up some bad memories. That guy would rant and rant and RANT. Kind of like-

-FLUSH-  
"You think it's okay to just go flaunting it around that you're sleeping with him? Did you think it would be funny to see my reaction when you came in stinking and messy and out of breath HM? At least Gackt had the decency to not be so OBVIOUS about it! You're such an ASS! Do you know that? You're a total ASS! You don't DESERVE him! I deserve him! No I deserve better than BOTH of you! You can BOTH kiss my Ass! Do you hear that? Kiss MY PALE SKINNY-"

More water surrounded Hyde's head. He tried to push his head out of the bowl but his hands were inconveniently VERY slippery, and from his thrashing about, water had sloshed all over the floor so he couldn't get any leverage using his legs either. DAMN it! He was going to kick this skinny kids ASS when he got out of this! Masa was seriously going to regret this by the time he was done with him. He could just change his clothes and take a towel to his hair and bury this memory, but Masa was going to have to go through three cases of foundation a day to cover up the bruises Hyde was planning on leaving.  
-FLUSH-

"-Probably thought it would be REALLY funny to make a fool of me in front of all my old friends didn't you? You KNEW it was the first time I'd seen Gackt in MONTHS and you wanted to rub it in my FACE didn't you? Well I bet you regret it NOW don't you? HM? HMMMM! Oh yeah it's going to be REAL fun explaining why you're whole outfit is soaked THIS time isn't it? You short Bas-HEY!"  
Masa's hand was yanked off and Hyde's head pulled from the toilet bowl. He turned around heaving up toilet water, and catching his breath as he planned just how best to lunge at the man who insisted on making him relive his high school days. A gentle hand patted him on his back concernedly.  
"What the hell! Go AWAY don't you have CURRY to eat? Go back out there with your FRIENDS!" Masa yelled bitterly.

"Gackt what the FUCK is wrong with your inSANE ex? Why the hell did you invite him?" Hyde spat. He turned to face Masa on the ground outside the stall, and You with a worried expression on his face as he made sure Hyde could breath properly.  
What the hell? You? Where was Gackt?  
"Masa you need to stop overreacting! Hyde didn't do anything for gods' sake! I thought you were OVER that whole Moon child thing?" You cried in a rather exhausted voice.  
"It's not MY fault! You should tell THAT ass to stop acting like he's hot shit around town! I see him! In all his photo shoots, MOCKING me! Laughing like "I-took-your-MAN" you are SUCH a pig!" Masa screeched. Hyde felt the urge to jump at the man and beat his head against the porcelain sinks on the wall. But it would seem You felt this urge too, and his comforting hand-on-his-back became a please-don't-strangle-him grip holding him where he sat on the wet floor.  
"YOU my friend are ONE SICK CHICK!" Hyde yelled at him.  
"WHORE!"  
"PSYCHO!"  
"SLUT!"  
"INSANE BITCH!"  
"CHEAP LAY!"  
"Girls, girls PLEASE!" You interrupted, trying to laugh the situation away. It wasn't working. So he helped Hyde to his feet and, shooting a death glare at Masa, said politely "Masa, the others are going to come in here soon if you don't go back out and tell them everything's okay, Gackt wouldn't be very happy what with you bullying his friend."  
Hyde flushed at the childish terms You used, Masa flipped him off as he climbed to his feet and straightened his hair in the mirror. "I don't care WHAT Gackt thinks. Gackt can go get screwed with a broom handle!" he announced, fingers tracing his mascara, smudging it Just-so, then fluffing his hair a bit more and straightening his shirt. Somehow, he had managed not to get a drop of water on him. 

Hyde stood up and wrung out the front of his dripping wet shirt. "No WONDER Gackt kicked you out of the band!" he yelled. Masa turned and glared at him, eyes aflame. "For YOUR information, I was the one to leave the band you sweat sack! Get your FACTS right!" he yelled, storming from the bathroom and slamming the door shut. Hyde went over to the paper towel dispenser and pulled out a good six feet of it then immediately began to work on drying his hair. Muttering in justified anger about insane ex lovers, or whatever Masa was supposed to be at this point. You stood up and helped him use up the entirety of the paper towels. "I really do apologize… Gackt and Masa are… REALLY touchy about that whole "leaving-the-band" thing… it REALLY gets to him. It might be best not to mention this. I'll make sure to let Masa have it later. I swear." You said, his face stricken with a look so ashamed Hyde couldn't force himself to be angry no matter HOW bad he wanted to. And you can TRUST that he wanted to. But he still muttered.

"You better… that ass is lucky I don't charge him with assault. I mean honestly what the HELL is wrong with him?" You looked at the floor and wrung his hands together, eyes darting off to the side. Causing Hyde to wonder how this fully-grown six-foot-something-towering example of a man could come across so huggabley adorable.  
"Well, and I'm not trying to defend him or anything… but I suppose I can see how he would be jealous. I mean, Gackt certainly does like to talk about how much fun you guys have together. Not that I would every do something like what he did, but, it's pretty easy to get jealous of the attention he showers you with Hyde san. And he always seems really happy with you, it's different than the kind of happy he gets from us you know. And, I always thought WE were supposed to be his best friends…" there was a rather disheartened sigh, and You ran his fingers through his hair. "I suppose that all my fourteen years by his side doesn't equal up to that natural magnetism of yours hmm…?"

Hyde stopped rubbing the paper towels against his head as You said those soft words. They kind of trickled out like a sparse rain. Then seemed to almost melt to nothing as they hit the air. If the bathroom weren't completely empty except for the two, Hyde probably would have missed it. But as he didn't, he couldn't help but look up at him. You met his gaze for only a split moment before his eyes turned away, a gentle blush gracing his features. He scratched his head and coughed then with another smile, that warmed the room. "I suppose Gackt should have warned you he adores hot food before you took a bite. Ah well, I'm going back now… see you at the table Hyde san." He said, quickly making his way through the bathroom door. Hyde was again alone in the bathroom. But soaking wet this time. He threw the flooded paper towels into the trash bin with a sigh. "At least the toilet water washed the taste of that curry out of my mouth."

Hyde saunters back to the table. Still sopping wet, and quite obviously not happy about it. He plopped down in his chair, his ears greeted with the embarrassing sound of his wet backside splatting against wood. He glared at his bowl, feeling ever so much less hungry than he was when he first arrived, only to have his personal moping time cut in by Gackt's laughter.  
"Hot enough for you?" he snickered, not bothering to cover his ASS-HOLE-ish annoying wide "look-at-the-wet-midget-wasn't-his-evil-plot-just-so-adorable?" smile from Hyde's sight. Hyde grabbed the knife next to his bowl and was about to shove it through Gackt's throat when, luckily for Gackt, You touched his shoulder gently. Hyde looked over at him with a "Can-you-believe-this-guy?" expression, only to be greeted by You's melt your heart and want to give him chocolate "Just-grin-and-bear-it" smile. Once again, Hyde's anger kind of melted away.

"Hoo boy was it funny, the guy had his whole head dunked in the toilet, he was drinking out of it like a DOG! It took both You AND me to pull him out of it. Lord knows how the rest of him got so wet though." Masa laughed giddily. His posture becomes that of a flirty schoolgirl. Hyde could have swore he felt a vein in his forehead twitch. "It was the water on the floor." He growled lowly. Leading Masa to smirk at him in a holier-than-thou kind of way that made him wish he could just rip his face off. Gackt was cracking up; obviously just picturing Hyde leaned over the toilet lapping like a dog was nearly enough to almost send him sprawling out of his chair onto the floor. And this of course gave Masa the utmost pleasure. Hyde grit his teeth, when a rather fun idea struck him.

"Yes, yes we've all had a lovely laugh on my behalf, now if you don't mind can we move on to a pleasant subject? Oh, yes, Masa!" he said, smiling brightly. Masa narrowed his eyes at Hyde for a moment, but soon caught himself and smiled back. "Yes Hyde san?"  
"How has everything been going since you left the band Masa san?" Hyde said with a smile. He noticed everyone at the table stop eating and all eyes were drawn to him, with some panic in each face.  
Masa looked left, then right, at nothing in particular, before returning his attention to Hyde. "Excuse me? I'm afraid I have NO idea what you're talking about." He said quickly. His eyes narrowing visciously.

"I heard after you left you started a new band." He continued. He could hear You clear his throat next to him and almost everyone at the table began to give him looks that stated clearer than words "Do-NOT-continue-this-line-of-conversation." But he didn't care. In fact, it made him quite happy to imagine what Masa might do with the proper prodding. Perhaps jumping to his feet and calling him all kinds of whores. Which would result in him only making a fool of himself. Or even better, what if he turned the table over and tried to start a fight with him right here in the middle of the restaurant? If he did, this time Hyde would be ready for him. And not only would he beat this skinny kid's ass, he would press charges, and have the entirety of this restaurants' patrons AND workers as witnesses. His eyes smiled back at Masa, as he thought 'come on pretty boy. BRING it!'

"Yeah, I heard you started a new band, and yet I've never heard anything from them, or seen them around anywhere. Are things not working out as you planned? I sure hope you don't have to work a second job to keep your bills paid do you Masa san?"  
"Masa san hasn't left the band, I have no idea what you're talking about." Gackt said flatly, taking another spoonful of curry into his mouth. Hyde quirked an eyebrow at him.  
"I'm sorry? Heh, but if Masa's still in the band then why doesn't he perform with you onstage anymore? And why doesn't his name go on the GacktJob section of your CD's?"  
"Masa hasn't been performing with us because I decided it would be best if he took a vacation. I bought him some tickets and he's currently skiing the alps in south Africa." Gackt said matter of factly. Hyde stared at him for a minute.  
"Ne Gacchan… there are no Alps in Africa… and Masa is sitting right HERE eating with us." He said slowly. Gackt looked up from his bowl.  
"He's skiing in Africa, he never left the band, he's just on vacation and will be back soon." He insisted slowly. His face and voice were the essence of calm seriousness.   
"Gacchan… Masa left the band YEARS ago… he's gotten a new one now hasn't he? Ditzy High or something along those lines?"  
Gackt stood up, sighing and running a hand through his hair. Then reached down to the table for the fork that sat unused next to his knife, and in a slick fluid motion sent it flying just past Hyde's head, and through the air, lodging itself into the wall on the other side of the restaurant by the prongs.

But only after whizzing by three other people, two innocent diners who never noticed it except for the pleasant breeze that whizzed by their faces and one waiter who saw it coming and dodged it at the last second. Unfortunately, the waiter was carrying a flambé and in the midst of his matrix style-bending he dropped the flaming meal on the second innocent patron, who stood up screaming bloody murder and began running and flailing his arms about wildly. Causing the first innocent patron to scream at them to stop drop and roll and grab the nearest liquid to douse them with. Unfortunately this liquid was a drink off the tray of another waiter passing by, and this drink happened to be a tall glass of alcohol. And we all know how well alcohol puts out fires. Soon enough the man was screaming and ripping off his clothes, still running around wildly, causing nearby tables and other people to go up in flame. Catching the curtains on the windows and the lovely oak chairs and the beautiful redwood door. 

GacktJob was all out of their chairs and running for the back door as though they had all undergone training for this particular situation and were just WAITING for it to happen. Hyde unfortunately, had NOT planned on being trapped in a building with flaming walls and all visible means of escape lit up like fireworks and was, to say the least, a bit taken aback. You quickly grabbed Hyde by the arm and tugged him out of his seat, almost dragging him through the kitchen and out the workers exit. Meanwhile, Gackt sighed and stuffed his hands in his pockets to search for his wallet, before he lit a cigarette on a burning flower arrangement and made his way calmly towards the kitchen, hoping he could give his compliments to the chef before he actually had to exit the building.

After all.  
That was some DAMN good curry.  
again, crit's are muchly appreciated


End file.
